The Consequences of Peace
by ComradeBill
Summary: In 1939, the Neuroi made peace with humanity, and humanity made war with each other. Teaser for my Fanfic : "Strike Witches : In Another World" Tags : World War Two, Soviet Sanya, Nazi Erica Hartmann


**Prologue Part 3 : The Consequences of Peace**

 **"War is peace , Freedom is Slavery, Ignorance is strength"-George Orwell**

 **...**

Year 1939,

It was then they appeared without warning before humanity, the Neuroi. No one knows where they came from , or what they came for. But it is a fact that their attacks drove people from the towns and countries they called homes. Nations after Nations fell under this alien control, lives were lost , homes were scorched under their powerful miasma beam. Humanity must do something to counter this Neuroi threat.

It was then, Humanity invented a new anti-Neuroi weapon and took up arms against the alien threat, the Striker Unit. It augments magical power, the only means of combating the Neuroi. It is a new type of magic broom that makes flight possible through this power.

In order to equip this and fight, Magic-using Witches were gathered from all countries of the world. An elite task force was hence organized to fight the Neuroi, under the command of Squadron Commander Minna Dietlinde Wilcke and Major Mio Sakamoto, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing was formed.

Many times the Neuroi invaders tried to plunge their daggers to Britannia, overshadowing the destroyers and cruisers manned by terrified sailors. Who could only look up and pray that the beams of death would not hit them. The Neuroi would fired, and no beams shall do harm as the Witches would deflect them with indestructable shields.

The sailors would cheer as these flying maidens, these angels fire back at the black monsters and reduce them to nothing but shiny confetti that rain down from the skies..

But people call these young women : The Strike Witches, the hope of the Skies, the Saviors of Humanity, and the only effective front against Neurois!

 **Except, that never happened...at least not here.**

The Neuroi had a civil war, a war that divided the Neuroi into two , and they brought the divisiveness to humanity. Wars were waged, lives were lost, genocides-a practice that the Neuroi nor humanity had practiced for decades, were practiced once again.

Mad men and evil women rose to power, Adolf Hitler, Hirohito, Mussolini and Queen Rilliane brought countless tragedies to the world all in the name of ambition and vengeance. In Europe, the Karlslandians were spreading a dark shadow over their Eastern and Western sides. Ostland and Gallia fell under their wrath. In the Karlslandian shadows, concentration camps were built, Gestapos terrorized the streets, millions were slaughtered under Hitler`s insanity.

In the East, Fuso went back to its backstabbing ways and viciously brought their imperialism to Sino. They took Dong Bei San Sheng, then they took Nanjing. In the bitter vengeance and hate borned from the painful siege of the Sino capital , the Rape of Nanjing was commenced. That night, Colonel Mio Sakamoto ordered her Fusoan soldiers to raid the houses of innocent villagers, looted and robbed from helpless women, then raped them, then gut them like pigs. Orphaned babies of those poor women were thrown up in the air just to be landed on Fusoan bayonets. Mio said "Those dishonorable Jinans deserves it."

 **"Everyone of them must die, their lowly women must be stripped off their dignity"**

 **"Their undeserved gold and wealth must be taken from them."**

 **"Their young maggots , must be skewed and impaled"**

 **"Their disgusting males must be slaughtered"**

 **"Every Fusoan man must kill ten Sinonese tonight..."**

 **-Mio Sakamoto**

How did it all come to this? All the death, all the senseless violence, all the hate, how?

How did the flames of war lit up this bright and high?

Let's turn the clock few years back, back to 1924, when the world was doused in gasoline, all it take it was a spark to ignite the halo of war and distruction.

...

 **"** **In this very hour** **, there will be no place for clemency..."**

Two men dragged Gustav Von Kahr to a dark alleyway. The men pressed the poor man`s face on a cold cobblestone wall. A feminine figure in a dark trenchcoat walked onto the scene, her red swastika armband shone brightly in the dark. Gertrud Barkhorn silently took out a silver pocket knife from her trenchcoat and walked slowly towards her target.

Kahr, once saw the knife, struggled harder, but Barkhorn calmly wrap her palm over his gurgling mouth and licked her knife cleanly on his neck. Nobody screamed that night in that alleyway.

" **If** **anyone reproaches me and asked:** **why haven't I resort to the normal courts of Justice** **, all I can say is this..."**

Chancellor Kurt Von Schleicher was brushing his teeth in his pajamas. He opened the medicine cabinet to find that it was empty.

"Honey? Can you pass me my shaving cream?"

A bar of shaving cream was handed to Schleicher, but to his surprise, it was not his wife who handed him the shaving cream, but a man dressed in a dark military uniform. That man wasn't only holding a bar of shaving cream, but a luger pistol as well.

That man fired, holes splotched all over Schleicher`s body as he collapsed onto the smooth bathroom. In his last moments alive, the Nazi officer walked away to reveal his wife who was also lying on the floor, already dead and bloody.

 **"In this hour, I am responsible for the fate of the Karlslandian people and thereby, I...became** **the supreme judge of the Karlslandian people!"**

Flitz Gerich scrambled down the stairs, the journalist as well as a critic of Hitler grabbed all his necessary belongings to flee from the nation that was no longer his. In the main exit of his apartment, there was already two Stormtrooper brownshirts waiting for him.

"There he is! Don't let him escape!" One of the stormtroopers yelled.

Fritz had no choice, he jumped out of the third story window and his head landed on the granite ground with a sickening splat. His spectacles shattered in the impact , and his blood began to spread all over the Karlslandian groud like wet ink.

" **When traitors...held meetings with fallen statesmen and give strict orders that no word of that meeting shall reach me, THEN I WILL HAVE SUCH MEN SHOT DEAD!"**

Ernest Roehm and Adolfine Galland was marching their way to Franz Von Papen`s residence with a group of Stormtroopers, all dressed in black. Ernest Roehm snapped his head to a corner of the humongous house.

A revving a engine began to sound as a black Mercedes car sprang into action and desperately tried to escape to the opposite end of the road from Roehm`s group of Nazis.

" **There is no right...there is no position to protect me from this responsibility...and therefore his punishment: I gave orders to shoot those who are the ringleaders of this treason."**

Ernest ordered his men to crackled their rifles at the escaping Mercedes, the shots ricochets off the smooth metal of the speeding car.

 **"Everybody must know, if they raised up their hands to strike the state..."**

Adolfine used her "magic eye" skill on the speeding Mercedes, she calmly raised her pistol, and fired. With precise accuracy, the projectile tore through the Von Papen`s skull. The Mercedes lost control and crashed to a tree, it burst into a huge fireball afterwards.

"Move aside Woman," Ernest said as he shoved Galland aside.

Ernest Roehm went ahead to check for any survivors, he was two steps away from the burning car before stopping when he felt a muzzle was pressed onto the back of his head. It was Adolfine Galland, pointing a gun at her superior.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry Herr Ernest Roehm, but I am afraid mein Fruher do not require your outspoken , obnoxious and arrogant big mouth anymore..." Galland venomously snickered, a wicked light glimmered in her eyes and her lips curled into a evil smile.

"No please, I don't understand..." Ernest tried to plea, but he was cut-shot.

" **If they raised their hand to strike the state then CERTAIN DEATH WILL BE HIS FATE!"**

 _Hitler ended his speech, and the crowd in the auditorium gone wild._

Several miles away, in a burning car lies two bodies, the burning corpses of Ernest Roehm, and Franz Von Papen. Galland smiled in sickly satisfaction as she walked away with her army of Stormtroopers from the two blackening bodies that she slaughtered single-handedly. One of them was her associate.

That night was known as the Night of Long Knives, the night where Hitler eliminated hundreds of his political opponents, as well as his comrades that he deemed useless. It was the night when Hitler fully gone into power.

...

While Hitler aggressively rose to power in Karlsland, in the scorching land of Africa, Mussolini was putting his own aggressive plans into action. Mussolini stormed Ethiopia and capitulated it in mere seconds, while in Albania, he purposely staged an incident for him to justify a war goal to invade the neighbouring nation.

The Albanian Emperor quickly appealed for the league of nations to help, regardless of the fact that the aggressor, Romagna was in the League as well.

Nevertheless, the League must do something , right?

Britannia and Gallia quickly went to confront Romagna, with words, only with mere words, while Fuso and the Imperial Neuroi Hive did absolutely nothing. Ironically , Fusoan Emperor Hirohito and Neuroi Queen Rilliane seemed to be supporting Romagna`s actions. The most ridiculous thing was that despite the confrontation, the Brits still have the courtesy of opening the Suez Canal for Romagna Warships and still provide oil to aid them in their aggression.

Albania and Ethiopia was taken, the League , or half the League once again confronted Mussolini, who merely shrugged them off and exited from the League. Emperor Hirohito and Queen Rilliane was Studying the situation with great interest.

Several kilometers away from Ethiopia, a Equalist Neuroi convoy was shot down while on its way to the city of Stalingrad. The Britannian Raj shamelessly claimed responsibility for it, the League of course, have to step in...and they just forbid the Equalists travel through that travel route, despite it being international trade route.

The biased ruling, of course , was ineffective to the iron willed Premier Kherol, who was also the leader of the communistic superpower Equal Hive that don't play by the Western rules. So they will not take kindly to such unfair treatment from two capitalistic imperialist nations. The Equalists bows to no one.

Right after the ruling was concluded, Kherol`s Red Swarm immediately stormed the Britannian Raj, and the cowardic Governor surrendered immediately before a shot was fired. The already war-weaken Britannia and Gallia of course does not want to engage a full conflict with Kherol, despite numerous demands made by Neuroi Queen Rilliane to curb the Equalists, the two members of the League of Nations still negotiated with Kherol, who was more than willing to oblige.

The Britannian Raj was renamed the Equal Afghanistan and became a satellite state under Kherol`s rule. As Britannia lost a piece of land, the League lost its credibility down the drain, proving to Hitler, Queen Rilliane , Hirohito and Mussolini that the League will not stand in their way of greatness.

It was one disaster after another.

Fuso was the next one who gone insane. Driven mad with proverty and went crazy with their Samurai Code. The hungry Fusoans began to clenched their crooked claws at their Neighbour, the Republic of Sino. In 1937 , the Fusoans kidnapped the exiled Sino Emperor Puyi, and using him as a excuse...the far east of Sino was taken. The province, initially called Dong Bei Xan Sheng, now labeled Manchuria by the vicious invaders. The ruling Sino party, the Kuomintang gave in to their aggression in a peace treaty.

The League condemns their act with words again, now Fuso leaves the League.

Back to Europe, the red ride was rising high in Hispania. The Communist Hispanics clashed with the Nationalist Hispanics. Perfect time for Hitler to test out the military he secretly built in the remilitarized Rhineland, and perfect opportunity for Rilliane to hammer down those pesky reds, while spewing her strings all over Hispania.

The Blitzkrieg technique that was performed by the Karlslandians were absolutely horrifying. Schools , houses and hospitals were burnt and trashed , bombs rained down from the skies, and the beautiful cities of Hispania were all in ruins. The Communists tried to fend themselves with the smuggled machine guns and what lot, but the new Karlslandian technique of rapid bombing proved superior.

In the end of the war...only a dog walked the ghostly town of Madrid, searching for its dead owner.

The Communists were trampled, Hitler now achieved a stronger airforce, the Neuroi Queen, who contributed the most in the Civil war, overwhelmed the Hispanic Dictator Franco with her influence and puppeted his Hispania. At first, Hitler and Rilliane thought the League would at least nag at them for being aggressive, but they did not.

In fact, Gallia and Britannia`s fear of communism overpowered their sense of duty of world peace. Despite this being a Karlslandian breach of the Treaty of Versailles and a balant Neuroi invasion, as long as those two were killing commies, the League were pretty fine with that. Hitler was elated, so was Rilliane , who would continue to exploit the League`s fear of Stalin and Kherol.

This was just only the Beginning...

Hitler was borned in Ostmark, and his hometown was now renamed Ostria, the piece of land that used to be the Capital of the dead Ostmark Empire. Hence, Hitler was criticized for not being a true Karlslandian due to his Ostrian blood, so Hitler just made all Ostrians Karlslandian by annexing their land. To Hitler, Ostmark is Karlsland , so all Ostmark lands belongs to Karlsland. Ozechslovakia , Ostgary and Ostland , all must join his Third Reich.

Ozechslovakians wasn't so keen in joining the Reich like Ostria, hence the Nazis was going resort to what they do best , violence. The League of Nations of course, do not agree with Hitler`s actions, the Britannian Prime minister, Neville Chamberlain stood in front of Hitler`s army to stop their ruthless advance, not with a rifle, but with a thin brittle Olive Branch.

It did stopped Hitler through, who was more happy to drink gullible Britannian tea. So the League invited the prominent nations involved in the Ozechslovakia crisis for a civilised discussion, all the league members including Hitler, except Ozechslovakia and Soviet Orussia, Ozechslovakia`s ally.

Stalin was very upset with the tea drowned Britannians for not inviting her in this tea party. Later she was thankful for not being part of the charade through, as the tea party was literally one of the dumbest tea parties ever recorded in human history. It ends with Chamberlain and his Gallian mate begging Hitler on their kneels for the Fruher to be nicer. So Chamberlain offered Ozechslovakia`s Sutdenland to Hitler, without Ozechslovkia`s approval. With a pinky promise, Hitler agreed with Britannia`s offer.

Chamberlain was jumping in joy like a toddler, he beamed to the Britannian public :

 _ **"There is peace in our time!"**_

...

Hitler did not stop, after more rants and yelling , he ordered his Nazis to take the whole of Ozechslovkia by force. By the end of the invasion, Ozech woman were forced to the line up outside their bombed houses, do the forty-five degree salute when the Karlslandian panzers waltz in their town.

Chamberlain of course was utterly caught speechless, but he was very certain that Hitler would not invade Oland mostly because of the deal he made, as well as the presence of the Olandish neighbor, the much detested Soviet Union. Invading Oland would only lead to the Orussians going amok on Karlsland on its east while Britannia and Gallia assault from the west. Karlsland would not be able to withstand the pressure.

Plus, Chamberlain do not want to lose their presumed shield against communism.

...

What a good sunny sunday it was,

Chamberlain was still drinking tea in his luxurious Victorian style backyard while feasting on a bowl of fine grapes that was harvested from his beautiful vines that was grown on his expensive walls. It seemed to Chamberlain the Britannian Manchester Team did a splendid work at the Grand Smashing Ball yesterday as stated on Chamberlain`s copy of the BBC paper.

"Hmm, smashing good job lads." Chamberlain popped a piece of succulent grape into his mouth, and started chewing on it.

He turned to the next page, the grape in his mouth turned unpleasantly sour and bits of grapes was coughed out of his mouth as he let go of the teacup. The fine porcelain teacup shattered into a million pieces like Chamberlain`s heart when he saw the outrageous picture printed in black and white.

It was a picture that depicts a joyous Hitler joining hands with a beautiful woman that was very much not his wife. The couple was surrounded by a bunch of blurry men that were the woman`s relatives and friends, all applauding and celebrating Hitler's new relationship with this young woman that was years younger than the Karlslandian Fruher.

Hitler did not cheated on his wife, but he cheated on Chamberlain. The blurry men all wore Ushankas fur hats that have a indistinguishable Hammer and Sickle pins decorated on each and every one of them. The young woman was in her best military cap and tight fit overalls that showcases her blossoms wonderfully.

Below the photograph was the caption, printed in black and white : _"Nazi-Soviet non aggression pact signed, Stalin and Hitler joins hand."_

Hence, Hitler and Stalin invaded Oland together, splitting it into two, Britannia and Gallia now had no choice but to declare war on Hitler. Contrary to what Neville hoped for, Hitler only need to fight one front, while Stalin went Neutral.

Once the war begins, the whole world once again went mad. Queen Rilliane`s troops in Amazonia, formerly called Neue Karlsland, a colony given to the Imperialist, had invaded neighbouring South Liberion nations. Romagna now started its expansionist policy throughout Africa, and finally Fuso, once again striked Sino aggressively.

The Four nations, Fuso , Karlsland , Romagna and Imperial Neuroi Hive, formed the Axis powers. Bonded by their common fascist ideology as well as their common detest against the Western establishments, they decided to take back what they think was theirs and trample over all those who stood in their way.

Soon, the world was once again split into two sides, Karlsland, Fuso , Romagna and the Imperial Neuroi Hive on the Axis side. Versus the Allies, Gallia , Britannia and Sino.

In the first World War, Historians criticized that it was a war fought by lions but lead by donkeys, this war...was a war fought by lions too, but started by mad, evil men.

...

In the East, the Soviets and the Equalist were resting peacefully behind their border and the Liberions continued to isolate themselves from the world. Meanwhile, horrible things were happening in the middle and west of the place that we call home.

After Oland fell, Karlsland turned its guns to Gallia. The Gallians said, the Karlslandian will not pass the Maginot Line, the most deadly defense against the Karlslandian invaders. Hence Karlslandians did not pass it, they go over it , through Beligca, just like how they did in World war one.

But this time, success flavoured the Nazis.

They stormed Paris, Gallian forces surrendered almost immediately. The "peace" treaty was signed in the Palace of Versailles, the place where the shameful surrender and revenge of Karlsland was originated from. Vengeance was like blood, Gallians sucked from Karlsland, infecting them with bloodlust, now the Vampiric Karlslandian sink their fangs back to Gallia, draining them dry. Now they want more blood, not only from the Brits. What would be a redder blood source than the Soviet Union in the east?

Now Britannia was alone, alone to face Adolfine Galland's constant bombings and Donitz`s endless naval invasions.

...

In Asia, the Fusoans were struggling to push into Sino`s far west, so they started to pick on the weaker Britannian Colonies. The once impregnable fortress, Singapore, had fallen. All it took was a few Fusoans on bicycles to traverse though Johor Bahru, and the Island fell to Fusoan hands.

The first days in the Sino campaign was going smoothly for the Fusoans. The ruling Kuomintang, National people`s party had a ignorant and corrupted leader named Chang Kai Sek, who even during times or war, still obsessed in exterminaing Mao Zi Ding`s communists rather than focusing more on the Fusoans. Mao on the other hand, with her People's Liberation Army, were resisting the Fusoan invaders hard while fending off Chang and his Warlords.

The Fusoans eventually took Nanjing, Capital of Kuomintang Sino.

The Fusoans committed the Rape of Nanjing.

Chang still insist to clamp down on the communists.

The people and even Chang`s warlords had enough of their leader. Warlords started to join sides with the Communists, such as Warlords Zhu de and Ma Zhan Shan. Province after province turned to Mao while pleasants and Kuomintang officers joined the Liberation Army one by one. Even the Equalist and the Soviets even urged Chang not to purge the communists in a time like this .

Stubborn old Chang was unswayed , still living in his mansion in Xi`an, the city he fled to, away from the current reality he was facing.

Then one day, a Kuomintang Witch that goes by the name Zhang Xue Ling, kidnapped Chang. With the growing communist popularity and the Kuomintang unpopularity, Chang was overthrown. The Warlords swore allegiance to Mao, Sino was hence united, and the People`s Republic of Sino was born. United, the Guerrillas of Sino reorganised quickly into a full fledged army, pushing hard against the Fusoans as a united Sino. The Great Wall of Sino was constructed, a overwhelming defence against imperialism.

The Fusoan Invasion stalled.

Meanwhile Axis relations with the Comintern had soured horribly, the Equalist had been spotted backing the communist Sinonese intensively. Stalin had been busy annexing the Baltic nations and had declared war with Suomus. Liberia had been another irritant, it had repeatedly sold arms to Britannia and Sino, despite it being now communist , against Karlsland and Fuso while criticizing the Axis of their aggression. To top up the Axis resent, Liberia , also known as the United States of Liberia , had been implementing trade embargos against the Axis Nations.

Then it was at the inglorious moment, Hitler invaded Soviet Union in a surprise attack, it was called Operation Barbarossa. Suomus, the nation that was still warring with the Soviets , joined sides with Karlsland against their common enemy. Queen Rilliane took Kherol by Surprise and stormed pass the symmetrical line that separated the two Neuroi nations apart, tearing the decades year old armistice just like how Hitler tore his non aggression pact with Stalin. Finally, Fuso , for no good reasons , bombed Liberia`s Pearl Harbour.

As a result, the Comintern and Liberia were dragged into this war as a opposing force against the Axis.

Hence the main theatres the war was now set, in Asian theatre, the European Theatre , the African Theatre , Liberia Theatre and the Neuroi Theatre.

In Pearl Harbour, millions was slaughtered by Fuso bombers, a hundred or more ships sunk that day.

In South Liberion, the old Amazonia forest was burnt away, poor Amazonian tribes were made homeless.

In Soviet Union, the Nazis pushed all the Way to Moscow. Stalin was forced to burn her cities and crops to prevent them to fall into Karlslandian hands.

In the Neur, Fragments showered everywhere as the East and West Neurois clashed together once again.

The world had never been this divided ever before, the Allies : Liberia, Britannia and Free Gallia, also known as the Gallian resistance, with their uneasy ally, the Comintern: Soviet Union, Equal Neuroi`s Hive, Mongolia and People's Republic of Sino, against the Axis: Fuso , Karlsland , Romagna, Suomus and the Imperial Neuroi Hive.

World War Two hence begun.

Everyday, Fusoans would foolishly charge with their bayonetted rifle, and they got gunned down mercilessly either by a roaring Liberion machine gun or by a sneaky Sinonese Shanxi 14 pistol. The Karlslandians, were painfully suffering from the Orussian winter, turning into dead lifeless ice statues one by one. The Equalist and Imperialist would pierced each other with beams until the lands of the Neur were showered by white fragments.

In the dark cave dwellings in Sino, in the freezing trenches of Orussia , in the concentration camps of Auschwitz, in the claustrophobic craters of the Neur and in the booby trapped swamps of Philippines, there would be homesick soldiers, hungry men , dying woman, and crying toddlers all dreaming of a alternate reality where none of this happened. No war, no divide , just unity.

 _ **However...**_

Little do they know, there was another reality where there was no divide but peace and harmony. In this reality there were still Witches and they were still fighting against a stubborn, immature Neuroi, and in this reality the girls pretty much don't wear pants.

Sure, some cities had fallen under the Neuroi control, but those occupied streets were not roamed with Gestapos and Kempititais. Kids still get to play freely in safe nations, food and beverage were plenty in unoccupied nations. The civilians were all evacuated and was provided the best healthcare a woman, a child and a elder could ever have.

The Witches had it most easy in this Utopia. They sees themselves as the only effective trump card against the Neuroi threat, and it was true to a certain extent.

Everyday they would spray their peashooters at these black nameless things that only knew how to stubbornly rush foward. Fights like these usually end quickly, and the Witches would then fly into the sunshine while the sailors and soldiers below them would wave and cheer like fanboys at their flying idols above them.

At night, these young magical toddlers would dine heavily in glamorous buffets that could match the standards of a Royalty. After supper, these girls would bask themselves in a expensive spa or a warm sauna, both watery facilities can keep a whole army of men from dehydration for months, were now used to wash and pamper only a small group of privileged children.

One good example was none other than the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. A wing commanded by Minna Dietlinde Wilcke and Major Mio Sakamoto. A elite task force that consist of the best witches from different parts of the world, a task force that only consist of bunch of schoolgirls aged from fourteen to eighteen.

The members of the group were laughable, there was three Karlslandians, one was the Squadron Commander Minna Dietlinde Wilcke herself, another Karlslandian is a girl who wanted to play to the disciplined military figure called Gertrud Barkhorn and the last Karlslandian was a blonde-haired lazy brat that goes by the name of Erica Hartmann.

There was also this a quiet, Orussian introvert called Sanya Vladmirovna Litvyak who have a lesbian relationship with this slightly perverted Suomish who had a thing with breasts , her name was called Elia IImatar Juutilainlen.

Besides Elia, there was also this perverted little Romagnan that goes by the name of Francesca Luuchinni, who is a loyal companion to a big breasted speedster called Charlotte E Yeager, also self dubbed "Glamorous Shirley".

Then finally, we have the pitiful couples of the Western Europeans and the Fusoans...firstly we have this Gallian that goes by the name Perrine H Clostermann, that has a schoolgirl crush on her Fusoan major , Mio Sakamoto. There was also this fourteen year old Fusoan called Yoshika Miyafuji, despite her young age and her gender...already had a fetish for breasts and was attracted to her fellow busty Brittianian Rookie, Lynette Bishop.

Together, the group of girls lives in a huge mansion, every morning they would sit together to have a succulent meal of Fusoan or European cuisine prepared by Miyafuji and Lynette. At night they would dip their bodies in a bathhouse or Spa specially reserved for them. Chatting together of the days work and woes, while easily laughing off the number of the poor , nameless Neurois they shot down.

While the real men, the real Soldiers, the Sailors dying every minute, while the ones who were still alive would be eating nothing but scraps of tasteless rations.

Yet in the glamorous mansion of Folkstone of the 501st wing, in the warm Saunas of Saint Petersburg where the Witches of 502nd resides, in the unnecessary spas of Africa where the 31st witches were, there would be pampered schoolgirls dreaming of a alternate reality where the Neuroi never invaded.

Little do they know, there was another reality where the Neuroi made peace with the humanity, but humanity made war with each other.

Little do Mio Sakamoto knew, in another world she would be known as the Rapist of Nanjing, murderer of thousands of innocents, would get her retribution by an explosive death.

Little do Elia knew , in that world she would not be this close with her Orussian lover, but they would be on opposite sides, trying each other's best to hunt each other down in the bloody freezing Soviet-Suomish war known as the Winter War.

And little do the polite Sanya V Litvyak knew, in this horrifying world, she would be as horrifying. A angry , bitter , vengeful Soviet Commander who take no prisoners at all. If a Karlslandian raised his hands up high, she would slice the coward`s throat with a sickle. If a village of Karlslandians surrendered to the Red Army, despite the pleas of her comrades and her defeated enemies, she would order her rocket artilleries to hammer down the village, even if there were children, injured men and elderlies living there.

That was how little sister Chritstaine Barkhorn from that world died, here , she was still alive and well with her still sane bigger sister.

And Erica Hartmann, had the worst counterpart out of others in this other horrible world. In that world, that Erica was as cheerly as this Erica here . That Erica also have a brilliant twin sister named Ursula, and that Erica was a well respected Karlslandian ace just like this Erica. Surprisingly, that Erica have a abnormal intellect and a affinity for science that already outmatched her Scientist Sister.

The problem was that : that Erica, is a incurable schizophrenic sociopath. In the public eye, she was a well composed, polite young Karlslandian woman that have perfect Aryan features, short blonde hair with bright burning blue eyes. However, back at home, or at work, secretive work, she would bath herself in a tub of blood, she would find cheer and joy as she fried a poor Jewish kid`s eyeballs out of his sockets with electricity, then start gobbling on those round roasted eyeballs like liberion gumball candies. She laughed so hard as she forced a Neuroi core into an Orussian girl`s skull while hearing her musical screams of pain and anger.

This was all because there was this voice in her head, telling her to kill, telling her killing is joy , pain was fun, and human flesh tasted like chicken. Eventually, Hartmann herself lost the ability to tell the difference between natural and man-made deaths. To Dr Erica Hartmann, the victim is the victim, regardless of how their demise manifest themselves. The voice in her head approves of this thought, and she would skip in glee once gaining that approval.

She heil the voice in her head that give her this new beautiful perspective on life.

She heil Hitler for giving her gourmet Jewish food to chew and play with.

She HEIL Karlsland for declaring war with other nations, giving her perfect opportunity to weed the weak.

She _**HEIL**_ this hell for satisfying her insatiable bloodlust in her beautiful, messed up , bloody world .

She wasn't always like this, so was the other world`s Sanya Litvyak, so was the Elia that fought against the Soviets in the Winter War, and so was Mio Sakamoto, the Rapist of Nanjing.

So how did it come to this?

So what if the two reality collide? The ignorance of the 501st witches was their strength, the source of their cohesiveness. Now is the wake up call for these ignorant witches, without their ignorance, we all would be able to see who were really behind the masks of "Saviors of Humanity."

So let's start with the story in the East, where two of the world's most brutal army collide. The Nazis Wehrmacht was struggling to hold Seelow, and a Orussian Red Army division was pushing aggressive through lines after lines of Karlslandian defence, leaving nothing but corpses and a bloody trail of red. Commanding the Red Army was none other than Lieutenant Vladmirovna "Volk" Litvyak...

 _ **...The Iron Wolf.**_

 _ **...**_

 **End of Prologue**

 **...**

 **Author's notes**

 **Information:**

 **Kuomintang :**

 **Ideology : non aligned , supposedly Democracy**

based on real life Chinese Nationalist Party, the Republic of China. The party that lost the the Communists during the civil war.

Now they reside in Democratic Taiwan as a true political party after their leader , who was one of China's most corrupted dictators, Chang Kai Sek, died.

In my Alt universe they were completely defeated in WWII due to overwhelming unpopularity **.**

 **...**

 **People's Republic of Sino**

 **Ideology Lenin-Marxism**

 **Faction Comintern**

 **Army : People's Liberation Army**

Based on People's Republic of China, the mordern china , Communist China. Founded by Mao Ze Dong in 1949. Although a brutal dictator, many believed that due to his actions made China a superpower it is today **.**

 **...**

 **Neuroi`s Equal Hive**

 **Ideology Xenin-Marxism**

 **Faction Comintern**

 **Army : The Red Swarm**

Founded by Xenin in the great revolution, responsible for ending the hundred year old fruitless Neuroi War. Responsible for allowing WWI and WWII to happen.

...

 **Imperial Neuroi Hive**

 **Ideology Facism**

 **Faction Axis**

 **Army the Imperial Black Army**

The remnant of the old Neuroi Empire, believed in Neuroi supremacy and in the ancient Inxoden. Main participant in the Neuroi theatre and Liberia theatre.

...

 **Character files**

 **Mao Zi Ding**

 **Alias : Chairman Mao**

 **Bio:** Based on Mao Ze Dong, here a Sino witch as well as leader of Sino Communist Party **.**

 **XXX**

 **Zhang Xue Ling**

 **Alias : The Young Marshall (IRL)**

 **Bio** : Based on Zhang Xue Liang, the Kmt officer as well as warlord of Manchuria, IRL he did kidnap Chang, but he forced him to make an alliance with Mao instead of overthrowing him in my Story.

 **XXX**

 **Adolfine Galland**

 **Alias: The Black Head (stagename)**

 **Bio :** A veteran of WWI, but after the defeat of Karlsland. All Karlslandian witches got unemployed. A former soldier of high prestige, were forced to become a lowly prostitute to sustain her daily needs. In the beer hall while she was engaging with a client, she overheard Hitler`s speech and it gave her a new perspective of life. Due to hatred and bitter created by the TOV (treaty of Versailles) , it made her into a fervent Nazi and a close supporter of Hitler.

 **XXX**

 **Erica Hartmann**

 **Alias : The Angle of Death, The Butcher, Bubi**

 **Bio: ?**

 **XXX**

 **Vladmirovna "Volk" Litvyak**

 **Alias : The Iron Wolf, Sanya , The Red Menace ,**

 **Bio: ?**

 **...**

 **Thank for all your reviews and support from Favs and follows, stay tune for Chapter 1**

 **Making of a Monster**


End file.
